


Oh, What a Date

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Anti X reader, AntiXreader, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, AntisepticeyeXReader - Freeform, Candles, Cute, Dates, Dating, Drabble, Drabbles, Enjoy!, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fic, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Jacksepticeye Character, Jacksepticeye ego, Pet Names, Picnics, Pre-Established Relationship, Rain, Rainy Days, Reader Insert, Red writes, Romance, Safe For Work, Short, Sweet, This could be a AntiXreader, Tumblr Prompt, antisepticeye, but it doesn't have to be, flirt, ill tag it anyway, jacksepticeye - Freeform, picnics in the rain, raimdrops, requested on tumblr, sfw, short read, short reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ Dino requested Anti fluff.Anti takes his love out on their dream date. (Inspired by Author's Dream date.)If you have a request feel free to ask me on tumblr: The-dying-red-rose





	Oh, What a Date

Red~ Prompted by Dino: Anti fluff.

 

She smiled slightly. She wasn't very dressy, but she did look good. A tank top with a flannel over it, and stretchy skinny jeans. Hair curled and wavy, lips painted red, and boots.

Anti had insisted on a date, and well, she was ecstatic. She wasn't sure exactly what they were doing, but the rain was pouring down outside and she was happy to see what was in store. She walked out too the living room to find Anti holding a picnic basket.

"A bit of a rainy day for a picnic," she asked. She loved the rain and would love a picnic in it, but she knew most didn't enjoy it. Finding themselves a bit wet and the ground a bit softer.

Anti only smiled and took her hand, "I happen to love picnics out in the rain, and I know that you do too doll." With that he helped her get a jacket on and led her too the woods.

There was a path cut through the woods, leading to a clearing. The path wasn't steep and was wide enough for them to walk side by side. The trees were thick with enough room to walk in between them. Their leaves created a canopy over some, while others allowed full sky view and raindrops to pour down on them. The sky was a light grey, and the rain seemingly never wanting to stop. Their walk was far from silent, laughs and banter going back and forth between the two.

Anti stopped suddenly and swung her around, effectively spinning her. She laughed slightly as she was brought too his chest, "charming."

"And you are beautiful," he kissed her nose before letting her go. "You stay turned around while I set up."

She rolled her eyes with a sigh, "alright dear."

A few minutes later with some curses thrown here and there he finally had it set up. "Finished!"

She turned around and immediately started laughing. Anti was laying on his side, propping his head up with his elbow. The other hand was on his hip and he wiggled his eyebrows slightly. Underneath him a plaid red and black blanket was spread. Electronic candles on the corners and one in the center. A pizza and garlic bread box sat in the middle, and soda-pop poured into wine glasses.

"This, this is wonderful," she sat down beside with with a smile. He sat up and gave her a small peck before resting his back against a tree, inviting her beside him. She scooted as close as possible, and got settled.

"A rose for my rose, of course," he winked. He pulled a single rose out and placed it on top the basket. She shook her head and interlaced their fingers, "how is it that you know exactly what I want?"

He grabbed the garlic bread box and sat it on his lap, "because I listen. I've heard you go on those tiny tangents about how wonderful certain things would be. I've even read a couple of those romance books you like." A small blushed grazed his cheeks as he looked down slightly.

A laugh rumbled slightly from you, "Aw, poor baby. Did someone read something crude."

He scratched the back of his neck, "they really shouldn't put things like that in books. Or at least put a warning on 'em."

She shook her head, "there is a warning Anti. In the description, the word 'explicit,' in big black letters."

Anti's eyes widened, "You mean you got that book, Knowing that stuff was in it?"

"Yep. It's a good laugh seeing how incorrect the author gets stuff," she said, taking a bite of the garlic bread.

"You are one of a kind lass," he said with a small smile.

Garlic bread and pizza were a wonderful thing, the both of them finishing the smaller helpings. He put the containers back in the basket, and grabbed another one. "Chocolate strawberries. Not as sweet as you, but very good nonetheless," he chided.

When he opened up the container she went to get one, only for him to grab her hand, "Nope! I'm feeding you."

She looked doubtful, "Anti, we're going to make a mess of ourselves."

"Ye who have so little faith," he chided. He brought a strawberry too her lips, letting her take a bite.

A few strawberries later they were done and had satisfied tummies. She went to stretch, squeaking when his fingers made their way too her ribs, "Don't!"

It was too late though, she immediately started squirming, "I- Ant- Quit!"

He only chuckled as she went down on the blanket, trying to get away from the tickles. Anti smirked slightly as he straddled her and dug into her sides with his fingers a bit more. She positively squealed. His tongue peaked slightly out of his mouth in concentration, a small smile playing on his face.

It was a few minutes later before he finally let up. She was panting slightly, "that- was the opposite of necessary."

Anti laughed lightly, "I know, but the smile you had during it was worth it."

She whacked his chest lightly, "I hate you sometimes."

Anti's smirk widened, "we both know you love me." He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Not kissing, but just enough to feel.

She sighed slightly before whispering, "I guess I do." She leaned the slightest bit up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms came to lay by her sides, keeping his balance. He made a small sound of surprise when she dragged him down on top of her.

Oh what a fun date that had been.


End file.
